Kayla vs The First Day of School
by verkisto
Summary: Kayla is prepared to start school but not prepared for the surprise that awaits here there!


_**Kayla, here is one for you. Cheers!**_

There was the bell. Time to go in and start the new school year. Kayla crowded through the door with the other students and looked around for Natty. Not seeing her, she chose a seat about halfway down the classroom on the window side next to one that was still empty, hoping that Natty would get there in time to sit in it.

She was disappointed when another student took the empty seat and wondered what was keeping Natty when all but one seat had been filled, the one in the first row, dead center. Kayla thought to herself that Natty had probably stayed up way too late the night before, especially for the last evening before school started, messing on the computer and then sleeping in past her alarm.

Then Natty appeared, smiling briefly and waving at her as Kayla waved and smiled back, and took the last empty seat just before Mrs. Tate stood up from behind her desk and came around to address the students.

Apparently, instead of starting right in with their studies, they were going to have a guest lecturer, and Kayla straightened her spine and shifted in her seat, pleased that something interesting might soon be happening. She was even more attentive when the visitor came into the classroom carrying his laptop and looking absolutely gorgeous as Mrs. Tate helped him to set it up.

Kayla frowned momentarily when she saw that Chuck Bartowski – for that was the man's name – smiled and winked at Natty before he began his presentation. Her sulking didn't last long, however, as his lecture was very interesting, although not quite as absorbing for Kayla as his velvety brown eyes, alluring smile and wild, curly hair that Kayla just wanted to ruffle with her hands so badly.

* * *

After the class was over and Chuck had left the room, Mrs. Tate passed out an assignment schedule for the semester and gave the students a brief rundown on what to expect as far as the things they would be covering. Then the bell rang again and they all collected their bags and spilled out into the hallway on their way to the next class.

Kayla checked her timetable that she had printed out from the school's Internet site the day before and groaned as she noticed that her next class was at the far end of the school from where she was now. She was going to have to hurry to make it there on time, and she started to jog along the hall, dodging her fellow students, saying, "Excuse me, coming through."

Suddenly, approaching the next hallway, Kayla remembered that there was a shortcut she could take and, veering sharply and bursting through a heavy door with her head down and eyes on the floor, she ran headlong into a slim stomach covered by a white shirt and a gray tie. It was Chuck Bartowski.

"Oooomph!," they both exclaimed, and Kayla looked up in time to see him scrabbling to regain his hold on his laptop. She reached out to help him and, as she grabbed the computer that was threatening to twist out of his grip, his large, warm hands covered hers, pushing them together on either side of it, finally halting its errant motion.

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled at the close call, his hands still over hers tightly until Kayla began to blush and slipped her hands out from under his. Chuck blushed too, which Kayla thought was odd but very, very cute, and he cleared his throat a bit before saying, "Thanks. I wouldn't want to drop it. Sorry for getting in your way."

Just as Kayla was opening her mouth to tell him it was nothing, she was glad to help, anything so he would speak to her again and prolong this happiness, the door behind her swung open, hitting her on the back of the head full force. As she lost consciousness, the last thing Kayla felt was Chuck's arms around her, easing her to the floor, his startled look of concern giving her a strange feeling of contentment as her eyesight dimmed and failed her completely.

* * *

When she came to, it took a moment for Kayla to register where she was. She was lying down, and when she tried to move but found she couldn't, she felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her back, a man's voice saying, "Shhhh, relax. You've had a bump on the head. We're in an ambulance and on our way to the hospital."

It was Chuck, and Kayla, embarrassed, smiled at his eyes, clouded with worry, his brows drawn down, his lips just inches from hers and looking extremely kissable.

Kayla laughed a bit to herself after that thought. She had just gotten clonked on the head and all she could think about was kissing their guest lecturer. Well, who could blame her, after all?

Just then, the ambulance pulled in to the emergency entrance and stopped, and when the ambulance attendants unloaded the stretcher with Kayla on it, Chuck walked along beside her to emergency, explaining that he would stay with her until she was checked out, and Kayla murmured a soft, "Thanks, Chuck."

As he held her hand tightly in his to reassure her, Kayla thought mischievously that maybe the doctors should take X-rays of her heart as well as her head.

The End


End file.
